Legend of Lyoko Code: Rebirth
by Ulrich-Stern3277
Summary: The prequel to Legend of Lyoko. Alex Clelland is just starting out at Kadic and on his first day learns that his new friends have a deadly secret. What happens when he becomes part of Team Lyoko? Read to find out about his first adventures into Lyoko.
1. A Legend appears

**A/N: This is the prequel to Legend of Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko, but Alex is my own character. Cue the theme song!**

Legend of Lyoko

Code: Rebirth

A Legend appears

Team Lyoko stood watching as a new kid walked by them. He was wearing a blue T-Shirt, jeans, and a pair of combat boots; he walked up and started talking. "Excuse me, are you Jeremy Belpois?" He asked Jeremy. Jeremy looked up from his computer. "Depends, who's asking?"

"Alex Clelland, his new roommate!" Alex told him. Jeremy looked at Alex wide-eyed. "Did you say r-r-r-roommate?" He questioned. "Yep, Mr. Delmas said that I should move in with you until I get my own room. Jim already moved in a bed for me to use. Say you guys ever been to the abandoned factory across town? I used it to shoot a short film. We stayed on the main level though; I couldn't get the service elevator to work, figured it was busted so I left well alone."

Team Lyoko freaked out at the thought of someone possibly finding out their secret they worked so hard to keep in the dark. "The abandoned factory is where I go to find parts for my miniature robots, there's plenty of old mechanical equipment to get the parts from." Jeremy explained. "By the way what kind of short film were you shooting there?"

"A crime film, it started out at the local radio station and ended in a chase to the factory." I have a DVD copy, here take it watch it, it's a half hour in length, but I think I did pretty well with it." Alex told them as he handed over a case with a disk in it. "Hope you enjoy it! I'm late for advanced Italian, got to roll" he told them as he ran off.

The next day after classes, Alex and Jeremy were in their room, Alex was relaxing on his bed, playing a game on his laptop. Alex had gotten to know the group better by learning their names, and he did start to develop a crush on Aelita. Anyway, Jeremy was trying to work on his report when his computer froze and the eye of XANA appeared on his screen. "Oh man, not good." Jeremy panicked. This caused Alex to look up; when he saw the eye of XANA he said "I've been seeing that symbol a lot over the past week." He said "What is it?"

Jeremy started thinking to himself, _what should I do? Do I tell him about Lyoko and the scanners? Wait what if he can't keep a secret, I'll ask him. _Then out loud Jeremy asked "Alex, can you fight and can you keep a secret?" Alex nodded and Jeremy said "Follow me I'll explain everything on the way." He said as he bolted for the door, Alex following close behind. "Alex can you call Odd and tell him to head for the factory?" Alex nodded and dialed Odd's cell phone number.

Odd Della Robia was in the rec-room playing foosball against Ulrich Stern when his phone went off. "Timeout Ulrich, Hello? Alex? Ok, Ulrich and I are on our way." He hung up, grabbed his best friend's wrist and had to drag him out whispering "Code XANA" to him. Down in the sewers Alex and Jeremy were on their way to the factory, Alex keeping ahead of him on foot. When they got to the factory's sewer entrance Jeremy hopped off his scooter and climbed the ladder, Alex followed suit.

Jeremy ran straight to the freight elevator, inside it Alex piped up "OK, what the hell? This thing wasn't here when I finished shooting my crime film a few days ago now it's operational. Jeremy ignored that comment as he and Alex disembarked into the lab. Jeremy hopped in the chair and booted up the super computer, while Alex sat down on some exposed cooling pipes. That's when the elevator opened and Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita were standing inside it. "Oh good, you're here, head for the scanners. I'll send you to the desert region.

The elevator closed and once again Alex sat staring at the supercomputer's interface. Jeremy spoke into his headset "You guys ready, here we go. Transfer Odd, transfer Ulrich, transfer Aelita. Scanner, Virtualization!" Alex watched the interface as three blips traveled across a grid, and then he started to study the holo-map of Lyoko. The desert was currently sitting in the south pole of Lyoko. That's when Jeremy said "Careful you guys, two tarantulas and four kankrelats on your tail." Odd's voice said "Relax I'm already blasting those little cockroaches away, Ulrich and Aelita took out the bigger problem. HOLY KRABES, Umm, Einstein, we need some backup there's like 10 krabes here, and William's joining the party."

Alex looked up "Jeremy, they need help, send me in. You have no choice; Ulrich told me Yumi was in Japan visiting her grandparents. So send me in to help them out." He told him. Jeremy was debating whether this was a good decision, he finally said, "Use that hatch to get down to the scanner room, then get in one and I'll send you in."

Alex climbed down into the scanner room and stepped into the one on his immediate left. "Ok, I'm ready to go, hit it Einstein." He yelled. "Ok" Jeremy said "Here goes nothing" With that he fired up the virtualization procedure. "Transfer Alex, Scanner Alex" Jeremy watched a blank ID card fill up, and a digital figure be scanned. "Virtualization" Inside the scanner, there was a flash and a gust of wind that sent his hair flying upwards, and Alex entered Lyoko.


	2. What a Mixup

On Lyoko, Odd heard the noise of a virtualization and looked up. Alex's digital frame appeared, was covered by his digital image and he dropped down with his friends. Alex noticed he was wearing pantaloons, a white cotton shirt, a midnight blue cloak, combat boots, gloves and a breast plate. He felt the top of his head and pulled off a hat with a pheasant feather in it. "Whoa I'm a musketeer" Alex said to himself. Odd said "Hey glad you made it Alex, just aim for the thing on these monsters that looks like an eye." Alex looked at his side to see a rapier, dagger, and two wheel-lock pistols he drew the rapier, and charged a krabe. He jumped onto the leg, grabbed the shell, pulled himself on, and jabbed his sword into the center of the eye of XANA

William stood on top of a rock plateau watching the last of the krabes get taken down, and then he attacked. Sliding down the plateau, he swung his sword at an unsuspecting Ulrich, devirtualizing him. Odd tried shooting laser arrows but missed and got taken down. Aelita ran and hid, well William charged Alex. Alex dropped his blade, drew his wheel-locks and fired them both. The shots flew through the air and slammed into William's chest. He went flying, hit the ground and disappeared

"Alex, did you blast William away?" Jeremy asked. "Yeah, I was trying to avoid getting hit by that sword of his." Alex said back. "What do I do now?" he asked. Jeremy was typing on the supercomputer and called up the Overbike. "Drive Aelita to the north plateau, it's off to your left." Alex got on and signaled for Aelita to come over. "Hop on Aelita" she listened and hopped on right behind him. Alex peeled out, north-bound the one wheel of the Overbike spinning fast. As they neared the tower Aelita let out a scream and Alex looked back to see the Scyphozoa closing in fast. "Hey Jeremy, there's a giant jellyfish thing chasing us."

"Alex, that's the Scyphozoa, don't let it catch up to you guys or your good as doomed. Alex poured on more speed and rolled on till he reached the tower. Aelita hopped off and ran inside, leaving Alex alone with the Scyphozoa. "Alex, you need to confuse it, think, have you ever wanted to be in two places at once?" Jeremy asked. "Yeah, I think I know where you're going with this." Alex concentrated "Duplicate" and standing right next to him was a perfect copy of himself, rapier drawn. "Alex, I know you're a runner so maybe you have my super sprint ability. Try it, just yell super sprint." Ulrich said. Alex started lapping the creature then yelled "Super Sprint" and started leaving a trail of light blue behind him.

The Scyphozoa was struggling to pick Alex up, just as it was about to Aelita came running out of the tower and threw an energy field at it. The Scyphozoa was hit and flew off. "Damn, that was quite the workout. I hope I'm still ready for the inter-academy BMX bike-off tomorrow." Alex said. "Now how are we getting home?" he asked.

"Leave that to me Alex. Materialization Alex and materialization Aelita" Jeremy said. In the scanner room Odd was still rubbing his head when the scanners opened up. "Ok, my guess is that it's Alex who steps out first. That's when Aelita stepped out with a confused look on her face. When Alex stepped out he spoke in Aelita's voice "What's going on, why am I over here? And why does my crotch itch so badly?" She/ he asked. To Odd's right Alex/Aelita looked down to see that he/she had Aelita's attire on, and then looked up to see himself. He was stunned.

Up in the lab Jeremy analyzed the situation, but he didn't have time to send Alex and Aelita back to activate a program. He explained that this had happened to Odd and Yumi before too. On the screen he pulled up a window that showed Alex and Aelita shirtless from the shoulders up. "XANA messed up the return program. And there are a few million inhibitors to crack before I can send you in to return to your old bodies. Until then you'll have to survive in each other's bodies, but don't worry it won't be long."

Aelita was a little scared "What? You mean I have to sleep in this body?" Alex just smiled and said "Well I guess I got lucky to be put in this body. But there's an itch on my back, Aelita, I think it's your bra strap." Aelita smacked him/herself "Don't take it off unless you're going to be showering. Alright Alex" He nodded Aelita's head.

Back at school it was getting around dinner time, so in the cafeteria Alex/Aelita was eating how Aelita would usually eat, while Aelita/Alex was wolfing down the chicken fried steak and mashed potatoes "Eats like there's no tomorrow, doesn't he?" Jeremy said to Ulrich. Ulrich laughed and responded "Just like Odd does"

At around 9:00 P.M. Alex/Aelita entered Aelita's room, put on Aelita's usual night shirt. Sat down on Aelita's bed and stared at his/Aelita's hands. They started to fizzle then came back; downstairs the same thing happened while Aelita/Alex was wearing Alex's dark blue pajamas, and playing one of Alex's video games, when her/Alex's hands started to fizzle out the came back. Jeremy had turned around to see that happen, he was suddenly worried.

The next morning Alex/Aelita walked up to the group, wearing a tough enough to wear pink t-shirt, pair of skinny jeans and Aelita's pink sneakers. That's when Aelita/Alex walked up to the group wearing a red and white football jersey with a 16 on it and a white shirt under it, Wrangler Jeans, and Alex's Nike running shoes. Alex/Aelita spoke first "Wow nice outfit choice Aelita, you made me look better." Aelita/Alex smiled "Thanks Alex, and I didn't even know I had that shirt. I love it. Nice taste Alex."

The two could've spent all morning talking about their outfit choices when Jeremy came running up "Good news guys, the inhibitors have all been cracked. We need to head to the factory to activate the program. Let's go, it's our day away from class, the perfect time for it."

The group ran off to the park, last night Alex/Aelita brought down his BMX bike and stashed it with the three skateboards, and two scooters. He hopped on it and moved Aelita's legs to get the bike in motion. At the factory Odd, Alex/Aelita, and Aelita/Alex got in the scanners and were virtualized out onto the ice flat. Alex/Aelita slipped and fell on Aelita's ass, while Aelita was struggling to walk in combat boots, but she managed to get the hang of it.

The two of them both entered the nearby tower while Odd stood guard outside. Inside the tower, Alex stood face to face with himself as Aelita/Alex fired up the procedure. "Now just hold still you two, this will be over in a moment. I'm taking over" Jeremy said. Alex and Aelita stared into each other's eyes as a sideways eye of XANA appeared on both of their foreheads and a beam shot in-between them. It took a minute, but soon it was over.

Alex stepped out of the tower back in his own body, followed by Aelita. They were just about to be rematerialized an activated tower appeared on the super scan on the south side of the flat about 3000 meters from their position. The overboard and a silver Overbike appeared and the guys mounted their rides. Aelita got on behind Alex and they took off towards the tower.

The tower itself was guarded by a tarantula and a squad of seven kankrelats. Alex and Odd blasted at the little cockroaches, well Aelita destroyed the tarantula with an energy field. She got off, touched the tower, but it wouldn't let her in no matter how hard she tried. Alex walked up to it, leaned against it and fell inside. He got up, walked to the center, and felt himself being lifted upward. When he reached the top deck an interface screen appeared. He touched it, it read his fingerprints, and showed his name. "Creepy" he said as the screen said Code: and started typing in PRINCE. With that the data packs along the wall rose up and he went down.

"Return to the past now" Jeremy said as the time reversion activated. Things reverted to the previous day in the scanner room. Alex came out of his scanner saying, "7 bloks, 9 kankrelats, and a krabe. Not bad for the day" Aelita came out of her scanner. "Not bad for a newbie Alex, your kung-fu skills really helped you out back there.

That's when Alex realized he was late for kung-fu tournament at the black dragon dojo downtown. His friends accompanied him to the dojo, sat in the stands while Alex went to change into his competition gi. The fights went by with Alex advancing all the way to the finals. He stood ready as a Romanian guy stepped into the ring. Alex took him down in a few well placed attacks to take the trophy back to school with him.

Odd got to hold it, well Ulrich was taking notes so he could work some kung-fu into his penak-selat routine. That night Alex fell asleep, pretty easily. He was a Lyoko warrior now; he was strong, and well built. Now he had one thing to do besides keep his grades up. Save the world. He slept easy that night dreaming about his encounter with William. How he blew him away to avoid getting hit. He was happy and these fights with William on Lyoko continued on for about another week until Jeremy was able to work one of his miracles.


	3. A New Replika

A New Replika

A week went by of a few XANA attacks, but one morning Alex and his friends, minus Jeremy, were in the cafeteria eating breakfast when suddenly the missing blonde came in and set his laptop on the table. He sat down and started talking about how a new replica had appeared on the network, and how they were going to destroy it tonight. Everyone listened intently when Yumi walked in, back from her trip. She looked at Alex who was staring at Jeremy's computer. Ulrich took her aside and explained everything to her.

After classes let out the group went to the factory, they swung down to the elevator and got in. Jeremy hit the button, the door closed and the elevator began its decent. Jeremy exited at the lab and the others rode down to the scanner room. The guys got in the scanners first and Jeremy started up the procedure.

"Transfer Alex, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd; Scanner Odd, Scanner Alex, Scanner Ulrich" Jeremy watched the scan go and hit the last command in. "Virtualization" The girls were next, Yumi and Aelita were virtualized behind the guy in the arena of sector five.

The door opened into the celestial dome, where the group proceeded to the elevator. Once in the skid hanger, the five stepped on to a teleporter. "Energize" Jeremy said, and the group was brought on board the Skid. Alex was brought into a Navskid Jeremy had made for him. It had midnight blue around the viewport.

The skid left dry-dock and flew into its usual dive zone. As it left Lyoko, Aelita activated the rotation and the group was off. Jeremy transmitted the coordinates of the replika and after 20 minutes of traveling Aelita, rotated the Skid and deployed the digital key. Alex started talking "Alright guys, place your bets on what sector it is. I have a $140 riding on the desert"

"$20 says it's the mountains." Odd said.

Ulrich said "$40 on the ice sector"

"$25 on the forest" Yumi said

Aelita just said "$50 on Carthage"

The skid emerged into a copy of the desert sector; Alex just smiled because he had made an additional $135. Anyway, Aelita navigated the skid to a nearby tower and docked it. "Alright, I'm activating the tower for our personal use. Now who's going in and who's staying behind?" Alex and Ulrich volunteered to go into the real world to destroy the supercomputer controlling this replica. "Teleportation Ulrich, Teleportation Alex"

Alex and Ulrich appeared outside an old research lab; Alex looked off in the distance to see the shadow of the acropolis. "Ulrich, we're in Greece!" he said then to Jeremy "Look for a map of Olympus Research Laboratory; we're going to need guidance to that supercomputer."

Jeremy pulled up the map and said "Go inside and take the first hallway on the right, and it should be behind the first door on the right." Alex and Ulrich took off running and came up to a locked door that would lead to the super computer room. Ulrich was about to destroy the panel when Alex stopped him, pulled out his dagger, went to the backside of the panel. Using his dagger like a crowbar, Alex pried open the back of the panel, spliced some wiring, and the door slid open. Alex tossed Ulrich one of his grenades, and nodded. Ulrich pulled the pin, threw the grenade and Alex shut the door and hard-wired it shut.

The explosion was deafening and shook the entire building. On the replica Odd got devirtualized by a swarm of hornets, Aelita took out William but was devirtualized herself, and Yumi was running for the skid when the replica started to disappear. She looked behind her, and saw how much distance was between her and the dissipating ground. Things didn't look good for her.

But by a crazy stroke of luck, she ran right up to the spot where the Overwing was parked. She jumped and landed on the main platform of her vehicle. Yumi stood up and hit the throttle. She was able to get off the Overwing and back in her navskid.

In the lab Jeremy brought Alex and Ulrich back to the skid. Alex ended up in the cockpit, and Ulrich returned to his navskid. Alex grabbed the controls and guided the skid right out of the replica. Ulrich cheered "Wahoo! that was awesome, nice idea to use that grenade Alex. It rocked!" In the cockpit Alex smiled and focused on bringing the skid back to the hangar.

Once they were materialized, the group left the factory. Yumi piped up "Not bad for your first time destroying a replica, Alex. And that ability to disable those black towers is incredible."

Alex just smiled "Remember, you guys owe me some money, so hand it over." Aelita, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich handed Alex the money they owed him from the lost bet.

Back at Kadic, The guys went to shower, brush and ready for bed; the time was nearly 9 o'clock when they got back. Alex fell asleep wondering what adventures were waiting for him now that he was a Lyoko Warrior.


End file.
